


Aftermath- 5 years on

by DarthRamette



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRamette/pseuds/DarthRamette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***This story contains spoilers from Knights of the Fallen Empire. If you have not played it and do not want spoilers do not read any further. This is set after the first 9 chapters of KotFE.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath- 5 years on

Darth Sha'kira returned to her quarters on Odessen after an early morning run to clear her head. She noticed a metallic glint of something on her bed, something she did not leave there when she left earlier. It was a lightsaber, and a data pad. She walked over slowly, he breathing shallow as she knew who's that was. Picking it up gently and closing her eyes, she saw him in her memories. The playful smile on his face, sarcasm coming from his comments and the twinkle in his eyes. The last time she saw him holding it was a sparring match two days before she got the call from Darth Marr about the Emperor. Her eyes opened, brimming with tears as she knew the person who once wielded this lightsaber was gone and one with the force. Setting it down next to her she picked up the data pad and began reading....

Darth Sha'kira,

I am sure you have felt his absence through the force. He asked me to make sure you received this when you returned, and he never had any doubts you would. Despite my disapproval of your relationship it is my honor to fulfil his last wish. He died loving you, know that. If you wish to talk further here are coordinates to my camp. Please tell no one.

Satele Shan

Quickly changing and clipping his lightsaber to her belt, she put on her jacket and cap headed out. On her way there so many thoughts ran through her head about what happened. Looking up she saw a small camp and could sense the Grandmaster. Getting up from the fire Satele looked at the Wrath and noticed how she had changed. She had newer implants above her eyes, and there were a few grey hairs scattered in her hair. Her power still radiated from her but the toll of what had happened was very obvious. 

"Wrath."

"Grandmaster, and please, just Sha'kira." 

Satele gestured for her to sit and noticed it was his saber on her belt, not hers.

"I am sure you have questions, you deserve to know what happened. I am sorry to be the bringer of this news."

Sha'kira looked at Satele, she didn't look much older then she did 5 years ago, time had been kind to her but the destruction of the Jedi weighed on her and the unpleasantness of telling her what happened to Sommink was something she felt sad about. 

"First, thank you for this," she gestured at the saber ," It is now, other then memories, all I have left of him. I knew he was gone when I searched for him after Lana rescued me but this...this makes it far too real. Tell me this one thing, did his death mean something or was he just a casualty for no reason?"

" He died protecting younglings evacuating Tython. He was the last line of defense when the Skytrooprs came. His sacrifice was not in vein. We were able to pull him into the shuttle. I am sorry there was nothing we could do but before he became one with the force he asked me to give you his saber when you returned. He never doubted that you would and he told me to tell you, he loved you."

She sat there silent, breathing shallow as she tried to control her emotions which were a swirling vortex of everything and anything. Closing her eyes she composed herself as best she could. "Thank you for telling me, and giving me this. I will tell no one you are here. I need to go, and think or something. Good day Grandmaster."

Grandmaster Shan watched her go, and knew that today something inside this fierce warrior had broken. Feeling the spirit of Darth Marr next to her she looked over, "Will this break her for good? You know her far better then I do."

"No, my daughter is strong but she is hurt. She will use the pain she feels to defeat the Eternal Empire but tonight she will hurt. She loved him so deeply and his loss, coupled with mine has been hard for her to bear." With that he disappeared from her side

Sha'kira collapsed on her bed and started sobbing. She clutched Somminks lightsaber and let her emotions flow. If dealing with her fathers death wasn't bad enough, now she had unmistakeable proof her lover was gone as well. She could no longer keep the pain inside and it broke like a dam. 

"You cry for those you have lost my child, but do not despair, let it fuel you."

Her head snapped up and she looked at the force apparition of her father.

"Dad?"

"Yes it is me. I have persisted through the force and will not rest until the Eternal Empire is in flames. I have watched over you since your release and will continue to. I am proud of you and have no doubt you will avenge our deaths." He vanished

She walked over to her dresser and put Somminks saber down, as much as she wanted to use it during her reign of destruction, she knew he would not have approved. That night she mourned what she lost but with that came a vow that her friends and family would be avenged and the Eternal Empire would crumble beneath her boot. Darth Sha'kira, the Empires Wrath would show the galaxy what a bad idea it was to take those she loved and expect to get away with it.


End file.
